Play Me That Song
by Brooks44
Summary: Can a secret crush become something more? Can Beca ever tell Chloe how she feels or will she bury herself in her music to avoid it? Beca/Chloe first chapter based on the song. Muse is gone so the story ends.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was in her dorm room working on yet another mix. She should have been doing her philosophy homework but she didn't really care. As she was putting the final touches on the mix she felt her phone vibrate. She noticed it was well after 1 am and slide to unlock the message. "Can I come over?" was all it said.

She knew that she shouldn't but she simply replied, "yea." She didn't know why she was doing

this but she was quickly pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

There stood Chloe in a pair of skinny jeans and a long coat. She noticed that Chloe's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Yet another bad date with some idiot jock Beca assumed as she stepped aside for Chloe to come in. It was a good thing Kimmy-Jin had gone home for the holiday break or this wouldn't be happening.

Chloe started to walk towards the bed as Beca closed the door. "Oh, you were working. I'm sorry, I'll just go." As Chloe moved to walk away Beca grabbed her wrist and pulled towards the bed. "Don't worry, I was done." Chloe nodded and started to sniffle again.

"He said he only took me out because he heard I would have sex with him." Chloe barely got out before she started to really cry. Beca just pulled her into a hug as the urge to go find Nick(or Jason or whatever fuck stick's name is) swelled within her. "Forget him, he's not worth that tears. Your not some sorority slut who gives up in ten minutes."

Chloe had buried her face in Beca's neck and wrapped her arms around the small brunette's body. Beca rubbed soothing circles on Chloe's back and just let her cry it out.

Eventually Chloe pulled back with one last sniffle and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to go home and have Aubrey lecture me. Can I stay here tonight?"

Beca nodded and moved to find them some sleep clothes. After they had changed and climbed into Beca's bed Chloe asked Beca to sing to her. "Sing that one song, you know which one." Beca softly nodded and started to sing.

It was a song Chloe thought she had wrote in high school about some boy. The truth it was about how she loved Chloe and she would never know. Over the semester the girls had become really close and Beca had fallen head over heels for the older redhead. She had come home after the riff-off and wrote this song.

Beca felt Chloe drift off to sleep and curl further into her side. As she finished the song she softly kissed the top of Chloe's head and felt her break just a little more.

She didn't know if she would ever risk this friendship and tell Chloe how she really felt. For now she would settle for the role of good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it's been so long. Between vacation with no internet and having to rewrite parts of this four times I took awhile. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Enjoy!

Beca woke up to her alarm blaring and rolled over to turn it off. As her fingers danced across her desk trying to find her phone, her mind caught up and realized she shouldn't be alone. As the charming of her alarm finally ended she sat up and noticed a piece of paper next to her phone. "Thanks for letting me crash again. Left early to go to the gym. Don't be late for work! Chloe"

Beca groaned as she finished reading the note and asked herself why she kept doing this to herself. She needed to either get the courage to tell Chloe how she felt or bury it so deep that it came up again. A chuckle escaped her lips since she knew she could never do either. Collecting her shower stuff and heading to get ready for the day Beca knew it was going to be a long day.

Thirty minutes later Beca was walking into the radio station to see Jesse already there. He smiled and waved and received a small nod in return. He knew about Beca's crush and how she thought she wasn't good enough for Chloe. Many an hour had be spent trying to convince Beca otherwise but it had been no use.

They spent the next six hours sorting and stacking CDs and making small talk. At around three in the afternoon Chloe walked into the station carrying a large paper sack. Jesse smiled and greeted her and sniffed the air, "Smells like bacon cheeseburgers." Chloe reached into the sack and tossed him a burger. "Figured you guy could use some food. I know you guys love Mack's burgers so I stopped and grabbed food." Jesse mumbled a thanks through a mouth full of burger. Beca had been in the back of the station and followed her nose to find Chloe and Jesse. "Is that Mack's burgers I smell?" she asked. Chloe smiled and nodded while she tossed Beca a burger.

The three of them sat around and ate the meal Chloe had brought and talked about their plans for the rest of break. Jesse was going back home to see his family for New Years. Chloe was planning to stay in town since she had work. Beca just sat quietly while the two talked until the other two turned to look at her. Noticing the silence she looked up and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm staying here. Mom and her new boyfriend are going to New York." Chloe smiled and suggested they should hang out. Beca half heartedly agreed. Chloe left shortly after and Jesse and Beca finished out their shift.

Hours later Beca was at her desk working on a mix she had been thinking about at work. She had been working for a couple of hours when she felt her phone buzz. She paused the mix to see who it was. **Let me in loser! **Beca walked to her door confused and opened it to see Chloe standing there with a smile on her face. "How long have you been out here?" Beca asked as she stepped aside to let the redhead in. "About five minutes before I figured you had your headphones on and sent you a text," Chloe replied as she sat down on Beca's bed. Beca saved her mix and turned to face chloe, "so what's up?" "I wanted to make plans about New Years and I was bored so I came to see you." Chloe replied. With a groan Beca let her head thud against the desk. "I don't want to do anything for New Years. I hate going out and dealing with a bunch of drunk assholes." The next fifteen minutes passed in the order of Chloe begging Beca to come out with her and Beca refusing. Finally Beca looked up knowing that Chloe would be giving her best pout and that she would give in. "Ugh fine I'll go with you." Beca was quickly tackled to the ground with Chloe giving her a hug and repeatedly saying, "thank you thank you thank you."

For the next two days Chloe kept texting Beca about where they were going and how much fun it would be. Beca was dreading going out because she was pretty sure Chloe would ditch her half way through the night for some guy and she would ended up alone at a bar. What's worse than being ditched at a bar on New Years? Being drug out by your crush who will ditch you for a guy on New Years. When New Years finally came around Beca decided if she was going to be drug out she would try to look hot so maybe she can find someone who would be interested and temporarily take her mind off Chloe. She wore tight black jeans, a white button up shirt with a red skinny tie worn loose, and black heeled boots. Her hair and make up looked pretty damn good to her and as she was putting the final touches to it she heard a knock on her door.

When Beca opened the door her jaw hit the floor. There stood Chloe in a skin tight, low cut, sparkly blue dress that matched her eyes. Her red curls hung loose with the front part pulled back to the left side of her head. "Uh you going to let me in?" Chloe asked. With a small shake of her head to clear her thoughts Beca stepped aside. "You look good. Trying to impress someone?" Chloe laughed, "No just hoping I can find someone to kiss at midnight." A bit more talk and the girls headed out. They decided to take a taxi so neither had to worry about driving. When the cab pulled up to the club Beca followed Chloe out and towards the door. "Here starts a horrible night." Beca mumbled as Chloe talked their way in the door.


	3. New Year's Eve

The beat of the bass hit Beca in the chest as soon as they walked through the door of the club. Looking around she saw the bar was in the back and motioned to Chloe that was where she was heading. Chloe followed as they pushed their way through the crowd. Once they arrived at the bar and were waiting to get their drinks Chloe started to scope out what was going on around them.

"This place is great! Tonight is going to be blast!" Chloe says excitedly. Beca just rolls her eyes.

The DJ was pretty good and she had done a little a research and was curious if his hype held up to his skill. She knew she was going to miserable but hoped she might pick up some new ideas for her mixes.

They finally got service and Chloe had ordered them shots along with their usual drinks. Two vodka shots later they headed towards the edge of the dance floor.

Beca could tell Chloe was scoping out the crowd. It tore at Beca's heart to know the she would never be on Chloe's radar.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Chloe pulling her out on the dance floor. "I don't dance. You know this Chlo." Beca half whined. Chloe gave a pout and replied, "Come on, I don't want to dance alone."

Beca rolled her eyes and tried to dance without feeling like a complete idiot. Chloe was swaying with the beat and had pulled Beca closer. After a few songs Beca couldn't handle being so close to Chloe.

She headed towards the bar. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she needed to get away to calm down. Chloe had ended up grinding on Beca and she had to leave before she lost her control.

Beca ordered another shot and downed it quickly before ordering a water. She figured one of them might need to be somewhat sober to get them home at the end of the night. After hanging by the bar for awhile Beca decided to head back to find Chloe.

Even though she knew Chloe was looking for someone to spend the evening with Beca was going to make sure she stayed safe. That's what friends are for right?

After spending about fifteen minutes searching Beca found Chloe. She was dancing with a tall, muscular guy who looked like he spent more time in the gym than the classroom. Beca couldn't believe how quickly Chloe had found someone.

She watched for a few minutes to make sure Chloe was fine. After determining she would just be interrupting something she didn't want to interrupt she made her way back to the bar. For the next hour she drank slowly and listened to the DJ.

The beats were pretty good and she enjoyed the set. When the DJ's set ended everyone cheered. She knew that someday that would be her they would cheer for.

"You're drooling." Beca was pulled from her thoughts by a voice in her ear. She turned to see a beautiful blonde woman leaning on the bar next to her. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

The smile that adorned the blonde woman's face could only be described as predatory. Beca knew what was happening yet could not bring herself to walk away. They exchanged small talk and Beca kept a view of Chloe from the corner of her eye the entire time. "Am I boring you?" The blonde asked. "Uh no, no I'm just making sure my friend is ok." Beca stuttered out. The blonde turned to look at Chloe, who was currently sitting quite cozy on a couch with Muscles McIdiot.

"She seems fine. I think you can stop worrying." Beca gave a small smile and heard the countdown to the New Year begin. The blonde pulled her closer and leaned in. Beca could almost feel her lips on her own.

9….8….7….6 Beca started to feel a panic rise in her chest. This shouldn't feel wrong, this should feel great.

5….4….3 "STOP THINKING OF CHLOE! This one is hot and she wants you! FOCUS!" Beca has mentally screaming at herself.

2….1 Happy New Year rang out as Beca felt her lips being pressed to the blonde's. She tried to concentrate on the kiss and enjoy the fact a hot blonde was kissing her.

Just as she was finally getting into the kiss Beca heard a commotion that made her pull away.

Muscles McIdiot was on his feet and seemed to be…dripping? The noise of the crowd had suddenly disappeared as everyone turned to see what was going on.

"What the hell bitch?! Why the fuck did you do that?" From what Beca could see Chloe must have thrown her drink in the idiot's face.

Beca unwound herself from the blonde and gave her a shrug and half smile as an apology. Chloe must have noticed Beca moving towards he because she went to push past Muscles towards her when he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think your going?"

Beca pushed Muscles away from Chloe. "Where she damn well pleases asshole." The idiot was caught off guard which gave them enough time to walk away.

Once they had got outside and flagged a cab Beca finally turned to Chloe and asked, "What the hell happened back there?"

Chloe looked out the window and refused to answer. Beca left it alone as they made their way to Chloe's apartment. She couldn't figure out what had happened and with Chloe not talking she wasn't sure she ever would.

Chloe moved around the apartment getting ready for bed as Beca tried to figure out if she should leave or not.

"Who was that blonde?" Beca looked up to see Chloe leaning against the door way to her room looking pissed off. "Umm, I actually have no idea. She just kind of showed up and decided to kiss me at midnight. I didn't even get her name."

"Oh, you seemed to be really into her. I'm sorry I ruined it for you." Chloe came and sat down next to Beca and pulled her knees up to her chest. Beca looked over and wasn't sure how to approach this situation.

"No worries, I wasn't really into her." Chloe nodded but wouldn't look at Beca. "What's up Chlo? You threw your drink in a guy's face and now you're acting all pissed off." Beca studied Chloe and waited for an answer. Chloe could tell she wasn't getting out of this without some sort of explanation. "I just didn't like how he was coming on so strong is all. I couldn't get him to stop so I figured I'd cool him off another way."

Beca rolled her eyes and got up to leave. "When you feel like telling me the truth I'll be in my room." She was pissed that Chloe thought she would buy that crap lie.

She had just reached for the door knob when she heard a quiet "wait" She turned to look at Chloe and could see she was mentally battling herself. Chloe stood up and walked over to where Beca stood. She was biting her bottom lip and finally let out a sigh before looking Beca in the eye.

"I didn't like how that guy was acting but that's only half the reason I'm mad. I hated seeing you kiss that chick." Chloe said in a rush before looking away with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Trying to process what Chloe had just said and WHY she had said it caused Beca to look like a fish out of water. What the hell did Chloe mean she hated seeing them kiss? She wondered if this was the best time to finally ask her. To find out if she had a snowball's chance in hell. Damn this was nerve wracking! Finally closing her mouth she set her jaw and reached out to tilt Chloe's face so she would look at her, she asked.

"Why would you be…" Thats all she got out before Chloe kissed her.

**So here ya go. Sorry this was pretty long and all fill. I needed to get some things down but no way to do it and it be more exciting. What is going to come of the kiss? Stay tuned until next time!**


	4. Confusion

It took Beca a few seconds to register what was going on. By the time her brain kicked back in to gear Chloe had pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that." Chloe stammered out before turning away.

Beca was still a bit shell shocked it had happened and wasn't sure how to respond. This was what she had been waiting for but at the same time she wasn't sure what it meant. Did Chloe have feelings for her? "Chlo wait." She pushed herself off the wall and followed Chloe down the small to her bedroom to only have the door slammed in her face.

"What the fuck Chloe? You kiss me then slam a door in my face. Care to explain?" Beca stood in the hall waiting for an answer. a very muffled "I'm sorry. Please leave" was all she got.

Confused and pissed Beca didn't know what to do. Why would Chloe do this? Was she that bad of a kisser? "Come on Chlo, I need to know what the hell that was all about. Please open the door." She was only given silence in return. The longer the silence stretched, the more angry she became.

"Fine! Forget it. I'm out of here." She walked to the front door and opened it. She heard a noise behind her that made her stop and turn only to see nothing had changed. She slammed the door and walked home.

Beca was about 5 minutes into her walk home when the tears finally hit. She wiped them away angrily, Beca Mitchell is not a crier! She made it through her dorm room door before she slumped against it and slide down to sit on the floor. What the hell just happened? Why did it happen?

She didn't know what else to do so she got up and fired up her computer. Mixing always helped her clear her head and figure out things. She browsed her library for a song. She selected Rihanna's Hate That I Love You. She felt that it fit the situation quite well and she got to work.

Around dawn she finally felt good about the mix. She had used Nothing Lasts Forever by Maroon 5. She wasn't sure if anyone else would like it but fuck it. This one was just for her. She crawled into bed so she could get a few hours of sleep before she had to work. Her last thought was Happy Fucking New Year to me.

Back at Chloe's apartment Chloe was laying in bed. She hadn't slept and had been crying off and on since Beca left. She couldn't believe she had done that. Why had she panicked? Her crush on Beca had started when she had showed up at the activities fair. The little alt chick who she later found out had an amazing voice.

Memories flashed through her head of the past semester. Beca standing naked in the shower, her standing up to Bree's shit, her amazing rap skills at the riff off. Chloe knew she was stupid to have never made a move before but she had been scared. She knew it was stupid but she didn't want to be turned down and then spend the year in an awkward situation.

Taking Beca out last night had been meant to be a way to see if she stood a chance with her. The plan was to get enough liquid courage to kiss her at midnight and see if she returned it. Once Beca took off after they had been dancing Chloe figured she wasn't interested.

That was where everything went to hell. Chloe knew it was all her fault but had no idea how to fix it. Ok that was a lie, she knew how to fix this. She just needed to go talk to Beca. She would just explain everything and apologize for being an idiot. Yes! That was the plan.

Chloe pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. She knew she must look like hell but a shower always helps. Within twenty minutes she was dressed and out the door. It was 11:30 and Beca had to work at 12:30, this gave Chloe an hour. She walked quickly to the dorms and rehearsed her speech in her head the entire way.

With a deep breath and her heart pounding Chloe knocked.

**You know I couldn't make it that easy for everything to work out. Don't worry though there is a happy ending. I suppose I should say I obviously don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. So what should happen? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

With a deep breath and her heart pounding Chloe knocked.

"Then what happened?" Stacy asked. She was damn near sitting on the edge of her seat waiting.

Chloe took a sip of her wine before answering. "She wasn't there." The looks she got in return almost made her laugh. Aubrey and Stacy were hanging on her every word. The three ladies were lounging by the pool at Chloe and Beca's house.

It had been five years since that dreadful night and Chloe had never told them the full story. Everyone had just assumed that everything had worked out. The only reason the whole story was coming out now was that Stacy had been nosy.

"Soooo? What happened?" Aubrey asked. Chloe shrugged, "I headed to the station since I knew she had to work. I still had no idea what I was going to say but I knew I had to see her."

"Hey, where is everyone?" came drifting out from the house. "Pool" Chloe shouted back. A minute later Beca came out the door. As she walked over she waved to Stacy and Aubrey before making her way to Chloe to lean down and kiss her.

Chloe pulled Beca down to sit on the lounge chair with her. "How was work?" With a shrug of her shoulders Beca replied, "Good. Listened to some demos for new artists and discussed the new tour."

"Blah blah blah back to the story!" Beca looked over at Stacy after she had interrupted her then back to Chloe. "What story is she talking about babe?" Chloe felt her cheeks flush a little, "The New Years disaster."

Aubrey spoke up, "She had just got to the station." Beca looked at Chloe, "I was pissed she had shown up. How could she reject me then just show up the next day? I just waited for her to say something, anything to explain what was going on." Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's before picking up the story. "I walked up to her and."

"And she kissed me." The looks on Aubrey and Stacy's faces made Beca laugh. "She kissed you?!" Chloe nodded and tried to explain. "I knew I wouldn't be able to get it right so I went with my back up plan."

Stacy looked at Beca and asked," How did you take that?" "I was pissed and even more confused. I won't lie though, I was happy to be kissing her again." Chloe smiled as she looked at Beca before continuing the story.

"Once we stopped, I tried to explain how I had been trying to deny my feelings because I didn't know if she felt the same way and was apologizing over and over again. Pretty much just rambling on and on. She shut me up with another kiss." Beca kissed her cheek as she finished.

"I had been hiding my own feelings because I thought red here was straighter than straight. We spent the next four hours talking everything over and the rest is history." Beca explained without ever taking her eyes off of Chloe.

"How did we never know this? You let us all believe that everything went smooth that night." Stacy asked. Pulling her eyes away from Beca, Chloe turned to her friends. "We figured there was no point in bringing up the bad parts since it had worked out."

Aubrey's phone going off interrupted the discussion. After a brief conversation she ended the call and explained that Jesse was on his way to pick up Stacy and herself. The next ten minutes were spent gathering their stuff and saying good bye.

After they left Beca pulled Chloe close and kissed her before asking, "What brought that old story up?" Chloe pointed to an old piece of paper sitting on the counter. She read what was written on it and smiled.

It was a VIP pass to her first major party she DJed for with one simple line written on it. "This year I'm kissing you."

**A/U Sorry it's been so long. I didn't know how I wanted this to go so I had to brainstorm on my next move. Now that I have a direction I hope to be better about updating. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


End file.
